different points of view
by wsrajst
Summary: a crossover of Smallville and Harry Potter. Clark and Chloe are invited to study in Hogwarts


In anticipation, English is not my first language so don´t critic my grammar to hard, I will try to fix it ok?  
  
Chloe´s P.O.V.  
  
I was as usual working late on the school paper, there has been this last minute report about one of those cases that continue to be unexplained and just seem to be more and more, looking at the clock it said 9:25, God it´s time to finished this if I wanted the report to appear on the morning paper; only because I got distracted by this bizarre letter I got today in the morning right before the whole incident I´m writing about. Clark appears right through the door with something in his hands. "Are you in a mood for a latte?" he asks (he knows it´s my favorite, but he still ask every time he buys me one) "Sure, thanks I was needing it. What are you doing here this late?" Then here is when I begin to get this whole weird vibe from here, like when we met the guy that could convince you of anything just by giving you a handshake, you know like hiding a secret and been totally uncomfortable about it. "Well it´s just that I was going to make you a question, but with all that happened today I couldn´t and then I remember tomorrow´s paper and I though, Good old Chloe would like to make people know, that´s how I know you where here" then he start shifting his weight from one feet to another just like a little child and continue. "Well, in the morning, right before school I got this letter but not by ordinary mail, it came with an owl", he hands me the letter which by the way it´s looks just like the one I got, also in an owl, I start looking through my purse as he tells me "I need you to help me find out what´s going on? Is this some kind of." he trail off as he sees that I hand him another letter just like his but with my name in it, "I was going to ask you the same thing, I already look for it in the internet but there is nothing about it" This was going more weird by the second.  
  
Clark´s P.O.V.  
  
Can´t believe that Chloe got one like it too, my parents were surprised to, I mean how often do you get a invitation for a school of wizardry and witchcraft and not only you but one of your friends too. We decided that we could discuss it another day. The next morning it seem like it had just been a bad joke of Pete but them three more letters just like the first one enter through the mail box, at that moment the phone rang and I answer it. "Clark? It´s me Chloe, I have more letters, and you?" "yeah, me too. Hey calm down let´s meet at the talon so we can think about it ok?" "No there is too much people let´s talk at the school on the paper´s office there won´t be no one today, see you there before class" she hang up. I think she have seen too much Buffy ´cause it seem like she had just call for a "Scooby metting".  
  
Usually the day runs away really quickly but now I was beginning to think that instead of hours, it was days; I could barely concentrate during science and math which is just like that day when my powers went to Eric and I had to do everything just like everybody else except that now I´m not weak or normal, just nervous and anxious. "mister Kent" I could hear the voice of the teacher, I turn and I notice that everyone is staring at me. "Uh?" "and there is a clear example of how if the receiver isn´t ready, no matter how clear the message is, it just won´t arrive as it should" then I could hear the small giggles from the whole classroom and see how the turn back again into the blackboard "from now on mister Kent I would like you to be putting more attention, I hate using the student as an example of must not in my class" I was saved by the bell and then I head to see Chloe where she had ask me to avoiding to use my speed to arrive faster and been seen by the rest of the students that were leaving the classrooms.  
  
"Bye, and thanks for the notes I will hand them back to you as soon as I finish coping them, you´ll be at the Talon right?" I could hear the voice of Chloe while I almost ran into Lana. "Yes, oh it´s you Clark, Uh Chloe I will be there as usual getting a new employer that knows how to handle that italian machine, see you guys later" Lana left and Clark close the door right after she did, "Look" was the first thing they say in unison while handing each other the letters three each of them. "that makes four, each of us, it´s driving me crazy I was thinking about it during literature and totally miss the class from the beginning to the end. I don´t know Clark those owls are trained and these must required lot of money and efford." said Chloe, and when she saw the face he was about to put she said "I´m not suggesting that it was Lex. That´s what I was going to say Clark; this must be real, now the thing is find out who and why us".  
  
We headed to the Talon, after a while of some research the old way, the library, which was useless. "Hey guys uh I don´t know if I should tell you this but there is a boy and a girl right over there that are looking for both of you" said Lana while pointing to a guy with a hair cut just like mine but a little longer, not as tall and glasses and the girl well she looks pretty but her hair is all, all well kind of fluffy and light brown. I look at Chloe, who is still analyzing them, when they turn and look at us and then they begin to talk really low to each other and head to us after a little hesitation. "Are you Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent?" says the girl in a british accent. "I look again to Chloe who is now looking back at me and then I know that I should let her talk, after all, she is the specialist in weirdness. "Depends on who is asking" "We know about the letters" said the boy, now more confident, I look at him and I see this scar in his forehead, but as soon as he moves it´s hide with his hair. "Maybe we can talk in a more quiet place, with not so many people, do you know of such a place?"  
  
So now we are heading the four of us into my barn I know it´s not the big deal to impress someone but at least there no one can interrupt you. I never though that the ones behind the letters would be our age. When we arrive I tells my parents where are we going to be and we head to the second floor. By now the introductions have being made and by now I can see that neither Harry or Hermione have ever seen a barn, I know ´cause both of them have the same expression that Chloe had when she came here on the 7° grade. "So what´s the deal with the letters, what kind of joke it´s this, I mean I don't know you and I truly think Clark doesn´t know you either" 


End file.
